


Our Sins Are Numbered

by tyrellsmoon



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, a crack fic if anything, enjoy, inspired by the tv show barry, just some wacky shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrellsmoon/pseuds/tyrellsmoon
Summary: He looks through the scope and centres himself. Everything is quiet, everything is vivid. The wind blows past him, he can feel Lucien’s elbow lightly touching his arm, his hand trembles slightly at the anticipation. He feels alive.The noise around him disappears, he counts: 3...2...1He takes the shot.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Our Sins Are Numbered

**Author's Note:**

> so hi this is just a small two-shot inspired by the tv show Barry so enjoy!  
> p.s. very klaus centered

This isn’t the first time he's getting paid to kill someone. Nor the second, nor the third. By a simple estimate it would be his-

Well he doesn't want to think of the number, it verges so high his stomach turns.

(or maybe that’s just the sketchy breakfast Enzo gave him this morning).

Regardless it's not his first time, but as he walks into the abandoned looking building, it certainly feels like it. Because everytime feels like the first time, everytime he feels like a novice, everytime he feels the rush.

Everytime a piece of his humanity is stripped away.

* * *

It starts like this; 16 year old Niklaus Mikaelon kills his little brother. 

No it’s not what you think, it’s an accident you see. His brother, little Henrik, runs into the middle of the street and is taken without notice, hit by a car. One quick and swift bump by a presumably drunk driver who kept going on his merry way as the 8 year old layed on the ground with a broken neck.

His mother shames him, his father hits him, his siblings neglect him, and everyone blames him.

And he wants to scream _“It wasn’t my fault! ”_ but it’s useless amongst a sea of people who have already found him guilty, because there’s no driver to take their anger out on. Whatever middle aged man sat behind the wheel was never found, so the next best thing is the child who forgot to hold his little brother’s hand.

But the thing is, the most _important_ thing is:

He blames himself.

* * *

A year goes by, and Niklaus Mikelson remains the shame of the family, the shame of the school, the shame of everyone really. His father’s abuse, that was already well into existence long before Henrik’s death, worsens. Her mother grows even more neglectful, refusing to look at him outside of social outings. And his siblings are all but prohibited from interacting with him. He has no friends because he doesn't like anyone (or rather no one likes him), so all he has for company are his sketchbook and his pencil. 

His life feels over, tainted by the tragedy of someone else’s mistakes, bound to stay miserable until the day he dies. And he pictures it oh so clearly too; Mikael will throw him out the day he graduates, he’ll cut off his funds, and Niklaus will probably starve to death the moment his saved money runs out.

Except, there is this fair at school with several colleges and post-graduation options at display. And there’s this tall man in a uniform who hands out fliers, and he’s friendly and doesn't know the circus show freak that is Niklaus Mikaelson. So with a warm smile he hands over the one paper, _“Consider it,”_ the man says.

Consider it.

...

In the coming months, Nikalus Mikaelson signs up for the British Armed Forces.

In the coming months, Nikalus Mikaleson leaves his home.

In the coming months, Niklaus Mikaelson is finally free.

* * *

10 years later he’s honorably discharged and truth be told he’s arguably worse off than he was then.

He lives alone now, in a mediocre apartment, and it isn’t terrible he thinks. He never speaks to his family, only his sister Rebekah on occasion. The whispers of the bad seed that is Niklaus Mikaelson are still there, and perhaps they don’t bother him as much as they used to, but he certainly doesn’t want to hear them.

There are more scars in his body now, they’re big and red and hover over the scars that were left there by his father. He isn’t sure if that’s better or worse. His soul is more tainted now too, and he no longer goes by Niklaus, no. He’s Klaus now, the Nik in his name that used to be uttered by his younger sibling taken out, never to be used again. It was too pure. Too innocent.

He’s far from those two now.

People would like to think that there’s a certain honor that comes around being a veteran, there isn’t, not for him at least. 

He remembers back in the beginning when he first joined, so determined to prove Mikael wrong.

 _‘An abomination’_ the old man had said.

 _‘A disgrace’_ the old man had declared

 _‘A monster’_ the old man had insisted.

 _But you see father,_ he wants to say, _I'm serving my country, I'll be a hero._

But he knows in his heart that isn’t true, because heroes don't relish in the kill, and he remembers the first kill oh so clearly. 

...

_“Oi Lucien, why don't you come see this,” Klaus commands as he lowers his binoculars and passes them onto the other soldier._

_“Ah yes,” Luciem replies as he inspects the activity, “That’s 700 yards.”_

_Klaus takes a hold of his firearm and gets into position, unsure if they should engage or not._

_“Should we radio Lieutenant Hubble?” he asks._

_Lucien gives him an incredulous look, “Fuck no, just take the shot mate, it’s 700 yards you’ll miss eitherway, just scare the fucker.”_

_He looks through the scope and centres himself. Everything is quiet, everything is vivid. The wind blows past him, he can feel Lucien’s elbow lightly touching his arm, his hand trembles slightly at the anticipation. He feels alive._

_The noise around him disappears, he counts: 3...2...1_

_He takes the shot._

_“Jesus fuck Mikaelson,” Lucien exclaims, “you did it!” but Klaus can barely hear him through his own stunned reaction._

_He feels dizzy, and excited, and maybe a little bit proud._

_It scares him._

* * *

He had a friend once, you know? Lorenzo “Enzo” St. John.

Klaus had met Enzo the first day of second grade, the two formed a fast friendship that remained until the St. John’s moved to the U.S. the summer before high school. Klaus and Enzo had tried to keep in touch but after a few months away simply lost track of each other. 

That is until Klaus _miraculously_ ran into Enzo on his way back home from work. They talked and drank the entire night, it was the freest Klaus had been in years and by the end Enzo made him a proposal.

Klaus saw it coming of course, years in the army made him very aware of his surroundings and the behavior of others, The moment he ran into his old friend everything seemed too strategized, too convininet. 

And of course Klaus had heard the rumors of Enzo St. John; the wild child, the law breaker, the notorious shame of the family. He was curious to see how many of those things being said were true.

...

It turns out all of them were true.

...

A bounty hunter, Enzo says, he needs a bounty hunter. Or at the very least someone who can shoot a far range. And Klaus is hesitant, as any normal person would be, and he’s ready to say no, truly, he is. But then Enzo utters those magic little words.

_“They pay well.”_

_“What is well?”_ Klaus asks.

_“Five thousand dollars.”_

* * *

He completes the job, gets the money, and Enzo offers him another job. 

It’s in California.

...

Not even the pleading from his sister Rebekah can stop Klaus from leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise caroline will come in next chapter, but regardless i hope you enjoyed.  
> leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
